


Somehow This Feeling

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Series: The More I See You [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has returned to New Zealand for filming and is eager to make up for time lost with Richard. Unfortunately, Peter Jackson's last-minute rewrites threaten to throw a wrench in the works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetic PWP, I guess. And I hope that the boys and their families never stumble into this particular corner of the web.
> 
> It bears repeating that this is a work of fiction. I've never been tempted to write RPF before, and I'm somewhat embarrassed to have cracked, but when it comes to these two men, what's a girl to do? Also, this story totally helped me get over my writer's block. So from a selfish point of view, I hope it will hold its own among the many excellent RichLee stories already out there.
> 
> Update 1/19: I'm writing a prequel, because apparently I have no shame. It's called _Anyone In Love_ , in case people want to check it out.

"So when did you know?"

Richard looked up, scowling distractedly at Lee, whose 6'5" frame took up a good portion of the messy bed. While the limited space in the trailer was enough of a challenge for Richard alone, with Lee around it began to feel more like a shoebox than anything else. They made do, though; even the tiny shower stall could be made to fit two, as it turned out.

"When did I know what?"

Lee grinned, one of those cheeky lopsided things that reminded Richard just why this man was bound for Hollywood heartthrob status, whether he aspired to it or not. "That you wanted my hot ass."

Richard groaned and held up the pages of brand new dialogue that had been delivered into his hands twenty minutes earlier. "Here's an idea. Why don't you take my example and learn your lines for tomorrow, instead of lazing about in bed and asking dumb questions."

"I'm not expected on set until 11 AM. Plenty of time to memorize my text over breakfast."

"Good for you, but this dwarf has a 5 AM call. Not everyone gets to sleep in like you pointy-ears do."

Lee chuckled; the elf-dwarf rivalry never got old, but this time he didn't take the bait. He propped himself up on one elbow and held out his other arm in Richard's direction, beckoning. "All right, maybe I can help. Come here."

Grateful for the offer, Richard pushed his chair back and approached the bed. "Right, it's quite a significant scene between Thorin and Bilbo--"

Before he could finish, Lee had grabbed the front of Richard's washed out T-shirt and pulled him down on the bed, which groaned in protest at the suddenly added weight - a hefty 178 pounds on top of Lee's 186. (These trailers really weren't built to be shared by two grown men of more than average height, and their habit of jouncing the mattress during sex didn't help either.)

"Oomph!" Richard made a rough landing that knocked the wind out of him for a moment. "What the hell, Lee? I thought you wanted to help."

"Help you release some of that tension, is what I meant." Lee's fingers slid around the back of Richard's head, going against the grain of his hair, the sensation of which never failed to give Richard chickenskin. "You're very uptight, darling."

The murmured endearment broke what little resistence Richard had tried to put up, and he felt something inside him going a little gooey and warm. "I'm English," he pointed out dryly.

"Well, you're not in Leicestershire anymore, Dorothy. This is New Zealand, where things are a bit more chill. You gotta let your inner Kiwi come out to play, at least once in a while." Lee took the pages from Richard's hand and let them flutter to the floor, giving the older actor an unapologetic look before kissing him, gently drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. Their bodies shifted so that Richard ended up lying comfortably between Lee's legs, and through their jeans Richard could feel that his man had more than kissing in mind. With a soft moan he deepened the kiss, parting Lee's lips with his tongue and feeling a thrill in his gut when Lee yielded to him easily. Lee's fingers tightened their grip in his hair.

Both were panting a little by the time they broke apart. Richard ran his thumb along Lee's flushed bottom lip, admiring its full, pouty quality. "God, I love your mouth," he mused aloud. "What I wouldn't give to--"

"What?" Lee pressed when Richard left his sentence unfinished. "Tell me."

Heat crept across Richard's face and underneath his collar. The fact that voicing his sexual desires flustered him so, only made him more embarrassed. Lee was far more comfortable being forthright, and Richard occasionally had to remind himself that he had more than seven years on his co-star. "To have it on my cock. Your mouth," he clarified unnecessarily, blushing even harder.

"Oh, you dear, silly man," Lee breathed as he kissed Richard's mouth and slowly rolled him over on his back. "There is no need to be coy with me. If you want something, just ask."

Richard bit his lip as he gazed up into Lee's soft, sweet eyes. The jury was still out on what color they were; sometimes it seemed like there were at least three different ones mixed in there. "It's pathetic, I know. A man of forty should be able to ask another man for a blowjob without blushing."

Lee smiled as he leaned over Richard's crotch and put his lips against the denim, mouthing the bulge of Richard's quickly hardening cock. "Especially if said man has been quite willing to suck the dick in question before. You didn't think that has changed, did you?"

Richard shivered at the words and pushed up his hips, frustrated by the barrier of fabric between himself and Lee's soft lips. He was going commando today, but one layer was still one too many. Lee's eyes flicked towards him as he found the head of Richard's cock and began to rub his lips back and forth across the knob, smirking slightly when Richard hissed in response.

"God, Lee," Richard breathed. "Stop teasing and take it out already."

Lee tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard." He sat up and began to open Richard's belt. Once it was done, he moved his hands to the hem of Richard's T-shirt. "Let's get this off you, first."

Happy to oblige, Richard sat up and raised his arms to make Lee's job easier. The T-shirt landed on the floor three seconds later. Lee kissed him, his fingers raking through the small patch of hair on Richard's chest. "Mmm... much better. Now lie down and let me take care of the rest."

Richard reclined back into the pillows that, he realized, still held some of the warmth from Lee's body. He unconsciously held his breath as Lee finished opening his jeans and pulled them down just far enough to free the tip of Richard's erection. He then leaned down and used his mouth to pull it out the rest of the way. Richard wasn't prepared, his torso jackknifing up in a 45 degree angle before flopping down again. "Oh Jesus," he ground out, screwing his eyes shut as Lee took his cock in inch by inch, wetting it down with saliva before moving back up and off with a pop.

"Look at me, Rich," Lee instructed in a low rumble, replacing his mouth with his hand and making long, firm strokes along the shaft. "So you'll have something pleasant to ponder during downtime on set tomorrow."

"And embarrass myself in front of the guys?" Richard snorted. "Including Sir Ian, who I've looked up to for years upon years?"

"Oh, come on. Sir Ian knows what's up. He may be a theater god living among mortals, but he was a wild boy back in the day. In fact... scratch that last part. He is a wild boy, full stop." Lee stopped moving his hand and held Richard's cock at an upwards angle. "Now watch, and describe to me what you see."

"I... I see your tongue on my cock," Richard said in a raspy voice, staring at the spectacle unfolding before his eyes. "Licking the head, pushing into the slit-- oh _fuck_..." He let his head fall back in blissful agony, but Lee gave his dick a warning tug, reminding him to keep watching. "Umm... now you're licking a way down, all the way down, towards my balls, and I feel your breath on me... for Christ's sake, Lee, take them out... ahhh, fuck yes!" Richard bucked and parted his thighs as far as they would go when Lee freed his balls and drew one of them into his mouth. "Oh shit, that's hot," he panted as he watched Lee serenely working his mouth on his private bits, moving from one to the other. _Mountain oysters_ , suddenly flashed through Richard's head, and he gulped out a laugh, cursing himself when Lee looked up questioningly. To correct his mistake, he opted to use an old trick that had always proven effective.

"I like it when you suck my balls, elf," he growled, leaning up on both elbows. "But you are too clothed for my liking. Remove your shirt, let me feast my eyes on your flesh."

Lee rolled his eyes and sat up, unbuttoning his flannel shirt. "Please, Richard. Thranduil doesn't suck dwarf dick. Thorin should be so lucky."

Richard grinned but couldn't come up with a witty retort, partly because he couldn't think clearly when horny and partly because Lee's upper body distracted him too much. Dear God, but the man was a sight. Ann was always gushing about Lee's long neck and beautiful shoulders, and she knew what she was talking about. Lee was muscular without being bulky, graceful without being effeminate, and Thranduil's robes fit him to a T, accentuating his body beautifully.

"Hello, freckles," Richard murmured, gently palming one of Lee's shoulders. "I've missed you." His hand travelled downwards, mapping Lee's chest until his fingers encountered a nipple. He thumbed and tweaked it until it puckered.

"Stop that," Lee said with a hiss, grabbing Richard's wrist and pinning it down against the bed. "There will be plenty of time to feel me up later."

"You can hardly blame me," Richard said. "Dwarves can't look at beauty and not crave it. They must touch it... own it... claim it as their own."

Now it was Lee's turn to blush, and Richard's heart went flippity-flop inside his chest at the sight of it. Here was a man who could say the filthiest things without batting an eye, but who couldn't handle being told that he was beautiful.

And it was a fact, really. Saying that Lee was beautiful was like saying that grass was green. Yesterday's news, everyone could see it. He had been cast as the ultimate elf, for crying out loud, and the intensity he poured into that character promised to make Thranduil a spectacle to watch on the big screen. Lee loved Thranduil, as Richard loved Thorin, but while the two characters gave each other as wide a berth as possible, their human counterparts had practically been attached at the hip. There was a reason Tami referred to them as the most disgustingly happy couple on set (which was all in jest, because Tami had been instrumental in getting their first date off the ground, a fact she enjoyed taking the credits for).

For the past eight months, Lee had been on his home turf, filming with Spielberg and dipping his toes into the _Twilight_ franchise. But now he was back to don the blond wig and elf ears once more, and Richard couldn't be more thrilled. He was sure that finding Lee's dirty socks everywhere would eventually start grating on him again, but right now, Richard was seeing everything through love goggles, even the two toothbrushes sitting companionably in their cup on the rickety bathroom shelf.

Lee hooked his fingers behind the waistband of Richard's jeans and pulled them all the way down and off, leaving Richard completely naked. In a flash, he was back on Richard's cock, holding it steady as he took the head into his mouth, licking and sucking with skill until Richard was crying out. With a gasp for breath, Lee pulled off. "Get the lube," he instructed as his hand took over once more, and Richard reached for the nightstand blindly, scrabbling around the drawer until his fingers closed around the tube he had purchased at the airport drugstore that morning, looking like a damn fool with his sunglasses on, but he was fairly certain that the girl at the register hadn't recognized him. Once the first film came out, though, they might have to switch to online purchasing.

Lee quickly slicked two fingers, and then his hand disappeared between Richard's thighs. Richard clenched up a bit when he felt something cold and slippery nudging at his opening, but Lee's mouth going down on him once more created enough of a distraction, and after a few moments one of Lee's long fingers slipped inside without much trouble. A few twists and turns and then a second finger joined the first, pressing, rotating, seeking, finding. Richard was panting hard, one hand tangled in Lee's hair and the other clutching at the bed covers. Lee was blowing him in earnest now, humming and moaning and making all sorts of filthy, wet sounds as he sank down on Richard's cock inch by inch, until Richard was balls-deep in the other man's throat and beside himself with bliss. He could feel the pressure building, his body tensing around Lee's fingers, his cock throbbing obscenely within its confines-- and then Lee pulled off and out simultaneously with a small groan and a cough.

"No," Richard whimpered, as his abandoned cock flopped down heavily on his belly. "Lee..."

"Not yet, not yet," Lee told him as he grabbed Richard's hand and guided it to his belt. "Here, pull your weight. Help me get this off."

Trembling with unsatisfied lust, Richard somehow managed to clumsily open Lee's pants and push them down past his arse, unceremoniously cupping him through the Calvin Kleins that Lee was so partial to. "Take these off and put that cock in me," he said in a rough, low voice.

Lee grinned and made to remove his last items of clothing, struggling a bit with the task - no wonder, because it was a long way down those stilts of his - but eventually he managed to disrobe completely. Before discarding the jeans, however, he rummaged through his pockets until a square foil wrapper with the familiar blue logo fell out. He brought it to his mouth to tear it open with his teeth.

"You don't have to do that," Richard said. "I've been a good boy."

Lee's eyes met his, and Richard saw him swallow down an emotion that could have changed the mood completely if they let it. "Me, too," he said. "But are you sure, Rich?"

Richard took the condom from his hand and tossed it on the floor, to join all the other stuff they didn't need. Then he lay back down, legs wide and his eyes trained expectantly on Lee.

"No, not like this." Lee shook his head. "On your side."

Richard raised an eyebrow but did as Lee suggested, rolling onto his side so that he was facing away from Lee. He heard the cap of the lube opening and closing, and then Lee's body was pressing against him, cock sliding hotly between his butt cheeks. Lee propped himself up on one elbow, and Richard felt his stubble scratching his neck. He loved it when Lee was a little bit stubbly, and relished the feeling while he could; as of tomorrow he would be required to shave as close to the skin as possible, because the Elvenking's face was supposed to be as smooth as silk.

"Go on, guide me inside you," Lee murmured in his ear, and Richard shivered, biting back a moan of desire and anticipation. He reached back, lifting one leg slightly as he grabbed Lee's cock and put the tip against his opening. Lee shifted closer. "Keep your hand there," he hissed as he began to push in, and Richard gasped as he felt the breach, his guardian muscle giving way to hard, throbbing flesh, and his fingers registered every inch disappearing inside, until he was so full he almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh god," he choked out, and the tremor that passed through his body caused Lee to groan and pant a little faster behind him. It was too much, too much, and yet Richard found himself pushing his arse back to get more.

Lee wrapped his available arm around Richard's chest and began to move, slowly slowly, kissing Richard's ear and biting the lobe. "So good, Richard," he gushed, "you feel so fucking good around my cock. So hot and tight. I could do this all fucking day."

"Uhhhh," Richard managed, immensely turned on by the stream of filthy words that was pouring from Lee's mouth. Lee did not use curse words liberally, but during sex he could put even Martin fucking Freeman to shame. Richard found it endlessly fascinating that a man who was so reserved and soft-spoken in interviews could have such a vulgar mouth in the bedroom, and what was more, it was beginning to rub off on him. "I love your cock in me, Lee. Fuck me, _please_."

Lee inhaled sharply through his teeth and picked up the pace, just a little bit. The position they were in did not allow for hard, fast thrusting, but Richard found that he liked it. There was an intimacy to it, despite the fact that they weren't face to face, and he wanted to stretch out this fuck as far as it would go. He plucked Lee's hand off of his chest and guided it to his prick. Lee responded by lacing their fingers together and wrapped their joint hands around the shaft, moving them in time with his hips. "Lift your leg a bit more," Lee instructed breathily, and Richard obeyed at once, crying out when Lee's cock nudged his prostate on the next stroke and a burst of white-hot pleasure unfurled in his belly. Lee began to aim for that magic spot, succeeding two out of three times, and so keeping Richard on the brink for what felt like an impossibly long time. They were both groaning and panting without restraint, and although Richard didn't want this amazing fuck to end, he thought he might die from pleasure if it continued for much longer. And yet they were barely moving; it was strange, intense and sexy all at once.

"Fuck, I'm getting close," Lee moaned. "Should I pull out?"

"No!" Richard snapped. "Don't you dare pull out, you fucking twat." The last few words came out more strongly accented than intended, but he was beyond caring at this point.

Lee laughed breathlessly. "I love it when you cuss me out like the Leicester trash that you are." He increased the speed of his thrusts as much as he could and pumped his cock, urging, "Say when, Rich. Say when."

Richard moaned loudly in response to the increased double assault on his body, giving himself over into Lee's hands completely. He could feel himself starting to crest that peak, swaying, wavering, but the tipping point, perhaps, was when Lee bit down on his shoulder and marked him as his own. "When, when," he managed to get out just before his seed began to pulse out of him with great powerful rushes, and through the haze of it all, he felt Lee's hips stuttering and his cock throbbing and his come flooding hotly into his body, unencumbered and free. _Oh_.

Once Richard came down from that incredible sexual high, grinning like a loon, he realized that Lee was starting to pull out. Swiftly he reached back to stop him. "No, don't go. Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lee murmured. "You're stuck with me for at least three months. That's contractual."

Richard turned his head to look at Lee, who was a picture of well-fuckedness: bright, heavy-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and wet curls plastered to his forehead and his neck. Not to mention that stupid, druggy smile on his face.

Richard reached up and brushed some of those sweaty strands of dark hair aside. _I still can't believe you're real._ He came dangerously close to saying it. He ended up saying something slightly less corny but equally truthful. "Three months is still not enough."

A ghost of an expression crossed Lee's face, but it was gone before Richard could determine what it had been. What was he saying? What was he _thinking_? Had he not promised himself long ago never to date on the job? Well, obviously he had already broken _that_ rule. What happened in New Zealand, could stay in New Zealand. But once Peter called it a wrap... _This is your captain speaking. We are approaching London Heathrow Airport. Thank you for flying with us._

Richard swallowed down the bitter taste that suddenly flooded his mouth. "Ask me the question again."

"What question?"

"The one you asked me before, when I was sitting at the table trying to concentrate on learning my lines."

"Okay..." Although looking somewhat bemused, Lee indulged him. "When did you know you wanted my hot ass?"

"I've remembered," Richard said. "I knew when I heard you were in a relationship. It was like someone punched me in the gut with an iron fist."

Lee responded with a soft smile. "For me it was more of a slow burn. About a month into that first block of filming, I asked my sister to google you. I had to know for which team you batted and I didn't have the balls to do it myself."

"You could have just asked me."

"Oh sure. That wouldn't have been awkward at all. 'Hey Rich, do you want butter on your popcorn? Diet Coke or regular? Oh and by the way, are you into fucking boys at all?'"

Richard snorted and dissolved into laughter, throaty and deep. "Oh well, I suppose we got there in the end."

"Yeah, we did." Lee leaned down to steal a kiss from Richard's lips. "It took you a while to dive in, but that's okay. I love me a shy boy."

Richard grabbed a handful of Lee's hair and reeled him back in for a longer kiss, one that spelled the words he couldn't say yet, not so soon after an eight-month hiatus. Eventually they would slip out of him, though, just like they had that first time.

After a minute or two of lazy necking, they settled in for a sleepy cuddle. "I feel guilty," Lee murmured. "If you want, I'll rehearse that scene with you."

"Nah, I can learn the lines in the make-up chair tomorrow, it's no big deal. Besides, chances are Pete'll change the script at least three more times before I go on camera."

Lee chuckled. "Hey, Rich..."

"Yeah?"

"Last year you mentioned something about wanting to try and make it big in America, right? Possibly moving there, building your career, maybe doing some directing..."

"That's the dream, yeah. Not very original, I know."

There was a silence, and at the end of that silence, Richard heard Lee taking a deep breath. "How do you feel about New York?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'The More I See You'. Because it's 1:30 AM and I have no better ideas.


End file.
